NODA (sequel last recording)
by Black Time
Summary: semua sudah terlambat, sudah ada yang mengisi hariku sekarang kau adalah noda yang harus dihapuskan lakukanlah apa kata hati kecilmu#summary gagal -,-/KYUMIN


**NODA (sequel last recording)**

Author : Park Yangcho

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Seohyun

genre : angst, romance

rating : T

summary : semua sudah terlambat, sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hariku sekarang | kau adalah noda yang harus dihapuskan | turuti apa kata hati kecilmu#summary gagal -,-

.

.

holaaa ! yangcho datang ! oh iya , yangcho mengubah nama dari MINGIEYANGCHO menjadi PARK YANGCHO. tapi tetep yangcho kok (?) , dan seperti biasa selalu membawa FF gaje, abal, typo(S). jadi jangan salahkan yangcho jika para readers jadi pusing, mual, sesak nafas, dan kejang-kejang. dan semua FF gaje ini, murni dari otak yangcho. so, happy reading ^^

~~~~O_O~~~~

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

Sudah 7 tahun lamanya aku mencarimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. dimana kau sekarang ? aku sungguh merindukanmu. kyuhyun aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu kyu. semenjak kau pergi, tak ada lagi yang sama dikehidupanku. semua layaknya angin yang berhembus begitu saja. sesak rasanya jika terus menerus seperti ini. setiap sudut kota dan negara aku kunjungi untuk mencarimu. namun tangan kosong yang aku dapati.

kyuhyun apa kau masih marah padaku ? kumohon maafkan aku. aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku sekarang. aku terlalu egois untuk menerimamu. maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkanlah aku. kau masih ingat pada rekamanmu ? bertahun tahun lamanya aku mengenalmu, aku baru menyadari suaramu yang begitu indah. lagi lagi saat mendengar rekaman itu, air mataku tumpah membentuk sungai kecil. aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, bisakah kau menyanyikan lagi sebuah lagu untukku ? kyuhyun aku menunggumu. kembalilah.

.

ku eratkan syal yang melekat dileherku. ini bulan januari, musim dingin menghampiri seoul. kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. seperti biasa, aku akan datang ke taman pearl. disana aku selalu menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang pernah hadir dikehidupanku, dan juga yang aku sakiti karena keegoisanku.

" huuuuuffftt..." kuhembuskan nafasku berat. kududukan tubuhku ini dibangku kayu yang ada di taman pearl. dan jangan lupa, satu benda yang selalu aku bawa untuk menemaniku menunggunya. alat perekam. alat perekam itu sudah sangat tua, namun masih berfungsi dengan baik. ku putar kembali rekaman itu, dan lagi lagi air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. entah sejak kapan aku menjadi namja cengeng. biarlah, aku tidak peduli saat melihat para pengunjung taman ini melihatku iba saat aku menangis tersedu-sedu. yang aku inginkan, hanyalah menangis.

kuedarkan penglihatanku disekeliling taman, berharap menemukan sosoknya. namun tidak kunjung terlihat. apakah dia benar benar tidak akan kembali ?

" seohyun ayo kejar aku !"

DEG

suara bass itu. itu terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang aku nanti hingga kini. lagi lagi aku edarkan penglihatanku. mencari seseorang. namun mataku berhenti pada satu sosok. sosok namja dengan rambut coklat brunatte, kulit pucat, tubuh jangkung, dan senyum evilnya. dan kulihat ada seorang yeoja cantik yang mengejarnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah namun senyum terpampang diwajahnya. namja itu. apa dia kyuhyun-ku ?

kuhampiri namja itu, kutepuk pundaknya lembut. akhirnya dia menoleh melihatku. aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang.

DEG

dugaanku benar. wajah itu. astaga itu benar kyuhyun. aku yakin saat ini mataku sudah berkaca-kaca dan senyum bahagia pasti terukir dibibirku. namja itu semakin tampan saja. ingin sekali aku memeluknya untuk mengurangi rasa rinduku.

" kyuhyun..." lirihku masih dengan senyum manis. tapi, mengapa wajahnya berubah dingin saat melihatku. apa dia masih kecewa denganku?. tiba tiba seorang yeoja datang dari belakangnya. siapa yeoja itu? kenapa kyuhyun tampak begitu bahagia tadi saat bersama yeoja itu.

" oppa, kenapa berhenti ? eoh dia siapa oppa ?" yeoja itu bergelayut manja dilengan kyuhyun. dia menatapku bingung.

" ah ani seohyun, ehmm lebih baik kau pulang ke apartemen duluan. tidak apa kan ?" kyuhyun menunjukan senyum lembutnya pada yeoja itu. tapi kenapa dia tidak tersenyum padaku. aku menundukan kepalaku dengan senyum miris. pasti kyuhyun sangat membenciku.

" kenapa oppa ? memangnya oppa sedang apa ?"

" aku ada urusan dengan namja ini. tidak apa kan ?"

" ne , baiklah. tapi jangan lama lama ya. saranghae.." DEG , sa-saranghae ? yeoja itu mencintai kyuhyun ? eughh...hatiku ,kenapa sakit sekali?

" ne." kata kyuhyun pada yeoja itu.

setelah yeoja itu pergi, kyuhyun segera menatapku. tatapannya kembali berubah dingin.

" lama tidak bertemu hyung. bagaimana kabarmu ?" ucap kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan. ia duduk dibangku taman, dengan tangan yang menyilang didepan dadanya. aku juga ikut duduk disampingnya. sebisa mungkin aku menunjukkan senyum andalanku.

" tidak sebaik kau. bagaimana denganmu ?"

" aku baik. setelah aku menjauh dari kehidupanmu, aku merasa sangat baik."

DEG. mataku memanas. tapi aku bertekad untuk tidak menangis didepannya.

" syukurlah kalau kau baik. eung...aku merindukanmu kyu."

" ne. aku juga. bagaimana dengan sunny ? apa dia baik ?"

" aku dan sunny sudah berpisah. aku memergokinya sedang berselingkuh dengan namja lain." aku kembali tersenyum miris. memang sungguh miris kehidupanku. kulihat wajah terkejut kyuhyun, namun tidak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali dingin seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. kyu apa sebenci itu kau padaku ? apa kau sudah benar benar melupakanku ? apa aku sudah menghapus perasaanmu untukku ?

" pasti hatimu sangat sakit saat itu ."

" tidak juga. karena aku sadar, saat kepergianmu saat itu ,rasa cintaku pada sunny sudah memudar. aku tahu sekarang siapa yang aku cintai sesungguhnya. " dia hanya diam

" lalu siapa yeoja tadi ?"tanyaku

"oh tadi seohyun temanku. dia mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. namun aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai seohyun, karena dia tulus mencintaiku, dan aku senang berada disampingnya."

hatiku terasa sakit dan panas. ku tundukan kepalaku. meratapi betapa miris cintaku ini. aku sadar kalau ini memang salahku, bukan salah kyuhyun.

" sayang sekali ya, aku pikir aku masih ada kesempatan. " kuremas ujung bajuku. cukup ! aku harus mengatakan perasaanku sekarang. sudah terlalu sesak untuk disimpan terlalu lama. aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

" apa maksudmu hyung ?"

" aku mencintaimu kyu. semenjak kau pergi dari hidupku, aku baru menyadari semuanya. aku terlalu egois untuk menerima bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. maafkan aku kyu hiksss.. maafkan aku..hiks..." tangisanku pecah. pertahananku sudah runtuh. dia hanya diam. aku tahu kalau ini sulit untuknya.

" mianhae hyung."

" hikss..ne?"

" semua sudah terlambat, sudah ada yang mengisi hariku sekarang. aku senang berada disampingnya. seohyun, aku berusaha untuk mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku."

" kau sudah menghapus semua perasaanmu padaku ?" tangisanku terhenti. aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi.

" mungkin. jika diibaratkan , kau adalah noda sedangkan seohyun adalah pembersih nodanya." noda ? pembersih noda ? maksudnya ?

" maksudmu ?"

" aku yakin kau tidak bodoh, kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

" ani, aku sungguh tidak mengerti." aku noda dan seohyun pembersihnya. aku tidak mengerti. sungguh.

" kau tahu, semenjak kau dan sunny menikah. aku bertekad untuk menghilangkan perasaanku. awalnya itu sangat susah. namun seohyun datang, dia membantuku untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu. dan perlahan hatiku hampir terbuka untuknya."

" ma-maksudmu ?"

" kau adalah noda yang harus dihapuskan."

DEG

seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. hatiku sakit . aku mengerti sekarang. aku noda. aku tahu apa arti 'noda' dan 'pembersih noda' yang dimaksud oleh kyuhyun. aku hanya diam. lidahku terlalu kelu untuk berucap meski hanya satu kata.

" kau noda yang harus dihapuskan, dan seohyun adalah pembersih noda untuk menghapus noda pengganggu itu."

TESS

TESS

" hiks.." isiakan meluncur dari bibirku.

" maaf hyung."

aku mencoba untuk mengerti kyuhyun. dia berhak menentukan keputusannya. keputusan yang begitu menyakitkan untukku, yaitu dia memilih untuk membuka hatinya untuk seohyun dan menutup hatinya untukku. ne, kyuhyun benar, aku hanyalah noda pengganggu dalam kehidupannya. aku harus dihapus dari kehidupannya agar tidak menyakitinya lagi. dengan kasar aku menghapus air mataku, dan mulai tersenyum untuknya.

" ne gwaenchanayo. aku mengerti kyuhyun. maaf karena dulu aku menyakitimu. maaf pernah menjadi noda dikehidupanmu. semoga kau bahagia." tanganku terulur untuk mengusap rambut ikalnya. kupeluk tubuh itu tanpa seizinnya, aku hanya ingin memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. aku janji akan hilang dari hidupnya. lagi lagi air mata ini keluar.

" turuti apa kata hati kecilmu kyuhyun. jangan melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan hati kecilmu. hati kecilmu tidak akan pernah berbohong. selamat tinggal." aku beranjak dari tempatku. berjalan menjauh dari sosok yang aku cintai. dia hanya terdiam, bahkan dia tidak membalas pelukanku tadi. mungkin seohyun sudah benar benar menghapusku dari kehidupan kyuhyun. biarlah, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik.

SRETT

ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku. aku segera berbaik dan jatuh kepelukannya. mataku membulat. kyuhyun memelukku

" mianhae hyung. aku salah. kau benar, hati kecil tidak pernah berbohong. hati kecilku berkata kalau aku masih mencintaimu. saranghae hyung." mulutku menganga tak percaya. hatiku bersorak gembira. aku menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya.

" tapi aku adalah noda di kehidupanmu yang harus dihapuskan. aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi kyu."

" sssttt... ani. kau tidak bisa terhapus oleh apapun. tanpa noda, tidak akan ada pembersih noda. tanpa noda, sesuatu tidak akan bisa dibilang bersih. begitupun denganku. tanpa kau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahu apa itu cinta, rasa sakit, dan pengorbanan. aku salah menilaimu, aku salah mengartikan perasaanku. maafkan aku. aku mencintaimu hyung. saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo" ujarnya panjang lebar.

aku sungguh terharu mendengarnya. kupeluk erat tubuh itu seakan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas. tangisanku kembali pecah. namun kali ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

" nado saranghaeyo kyu."

aku beruntung memiliki kyuhyun. malaikatku yang masih mau menerimaku dan memberiku kesempatan walau aku sudah menyakitinya dimasa lampau. kyuhyun, malaikatku dan cintaku.

FIN

huwaa ! akhirnya selesai nih FF gaje. gomawo yang udah mau baca. jangan lupa review ne...kkkkkk...

gahmsahmnida*bow*


End file.
